Yin Yang Twins
by Evangeline Athenia Katherine
Summary: Oh? You have a twin...!"
1. Fujioka

**Yin Yang Twins**

**Summary:**

"Oh? You have a twin...?!"

**Disclaimer:**

Ouran High School Host Club is © Bisco Hatori

**Chapter 1**

_Fujioka_

"Oh, another email. I wonder who from.", Haruhi sighed, fixing her short chocolate brown hair. She sat, staring at the laptop(the Hitachiin brothers proudly provided). She clicked on the email, and it opened. "From him again..."

**Haruhi**

** Hey, how's Japan? I really miss living there. Everything's okay here in France. I really wanna go back to Japan though. Tell dad I said hi!**

"Ah... I miss you too...", Haruhi whispered, a smile creeping onto her face. She clicked _reply_, and typed:

**Hey**

** Japan is good. I miss you too. How's France? Tell me all about it!**

Then, she clicked _send_. Haruhi stepped out of her room, and shouted, "Dad! He said hi!"

_The day after school..._

Haruhi ran down the hall in her Ouran High uniform. A blue jacket, and dark slacks with dress shoes. _Dang! I'm late again! Tamaki-senpai's going to throw a fit!_ She thought. When she got to Music Room 3, she stopped to catch her breath, and fixed up her messy hair and cleared her throat. She walked in like nothing happened.

"Welcome!", said the club of extremely handsome men. In the middle was the "King" Suoh Tamaki. His hair was a blonde color, and he wore the same uniform as Haruhi, as with the other members. He had deep blue eyes. On his left was Ohtori Kyouya. He had short black hair, and glasses. His eyes were a raven black. In his hands was a clipboard, he was writing something. Behind Kyouya was Hitachiin Kaoru. His light brown hair was parted to the right, and his eyes were a cooling yellow. Beside Kaoru was his twin Hitachiin Hikaru. He had black hair parted to the left, and the same yellow eyes. By him was Morinozuka Takashi(Mori). His hair was as black as midnight, same with his eyes. He was the tallest. The shortest one was Haninozuka Mitsukuni(Hunny). He had blonde hair, and large blue eyes. In his arms was a pink bunny plush.

"Oh! It's just Haruhi!", Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. "You're late—AGAIN!"

Haruhi made an annoyed face. "I know, I know!"

"Haruhi!", Tamaki cooed, jumping out of his chair. "I have something to tell you! You ready?"

"Like Hell...", Haruhi sighed. Tamaki gaped, and sat in a corner of the room, giving off a gloomy aura. Haruhi held her hand out to him. "Gah... Senpai... Just tell me..."

Tamaki stood up immediately and pointed at her. "WE'RE HAVING A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT AT THIS SCHOOL!"

"For-foreign! Really?", Haruhi nodded.

"For the record, we're going to throw a welcome party because he's also a studious commoner as you Haruhi...", Kyouya nodded.

"Thanks for the comment...", Haruhi stuck out her tongue, with an anime sweat drop on her head.

"Haru-chan! I hear that the new student is coming this afternoon to tour the school! We've got everything ready!", Hunny jumped up and down. "Right Takashi???"

"Yeah...", Takashi nodded.

"The customers will be coming soon! They're going to be apart of the welcome party!", the twins grinned.

"Ah... That explains why the room is decorated...", Haruhi groaned, actually looking at the surroundings. The tables had white table cloths on them, and the club's best tea cups displayed with tea pots, bowls on plates, and silverware. There were roses in vases on every table, and around the room were posters hung up saying, "WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!". Haruhi exhaled. "What if the foreigner is a boy?"

"Still, welcome him anyway!", Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny exclaimed at the same time, and Mori nodded.

"I have yet to get information on him. I think I'll work on that...", Kyouya pushed his glasses up to his face, and walked out.

"Go have fun......", Haruhi snorted, her eye twitching.

"Haruhi! Why don't you get with your customers now! They're here!", Hunny smiled up at her.

Haruhi looked down at him and returned the smile. "Of course."

"Haruhi-kun!!!", a cheery voice called, entering the room, was heard over the squeals of the other girls entering.

Haruhi turned to find a girl with long orange brown hair with a bow in her hair. She was wearing the yellow Ouran High School dress uniform as well. "Ah, Renge-chan! Have you designated me today?"

"Hai, hai!", Renge squeaked happily. "I've also heard of the party! Who's the new comer???"

"We don't know yet. The new comer is going to be escorted here by Nekozawa-san I think. Unless Kyouya-senpai is going to do it himself.", Haruhi informed.

"Ah! I can't wait to meet him or her! We'd probably be great friends since I'm from France like them!", Renge chimed.

"Oh, France? That's where the new student is coming from?", Haruhi questioned.

"Yup!", Renge sat down at a table with Haruhi sitting across from her. "My dad said that they're going to help him or her get here since Kyouya-sama's family is my family's client, and that person is someone Kyouya-sama knows!!!"

_GAH! That was a mouthful!_ Haruhi held her head in both her hands, her eyes spinning. "R-really?"

"Yes! I can't wait!", Renge put her hands on her cheeks and swayed back and forth thinking of the new comer.

_Humpf, this new comer better be worth the party cause I needa get home and cook for Father before he gets home from work..._ Haruhi thought warily.

"Want some tea Haruhi-kuuuun????!!!", Renge squealed, holding out a tea cup to her.

"Wha? I—I'm just fine Renge. Arigatou.", Haruhi had her eyes closed, one eye brow raised, and she was waving her hands back and forth with an anime sweat drop.

"Ookaaay!!!", Renge giggled and sipped some of the tea in her own cup.

_Haaah... So troublesome..._ Haruhi rubbed her temples.

"Oh, I have to go and attend some things! Bye bye Haruhi-kuuuun!!!!!!", Renge bowed and trotted off.

"Yeah, bye!", Haruhi scratched her head.

"Haruhi-kun!", called Haruhi's other customers. "Why don't you come join us over here!"

"Gah... Hai hai...", Haruhi gave them a weak smile. _I feel like I'm joining the Host Club on the first day again... _Haruhi walked over to their table and they greeted her. She bowed and took a seat. The twins appeared behind her chair.

"Oi, Haruhi, Haruhi... Wanna go out for some food after club?", Hikaru and Kaoru offered.

"Oh, no thank you.", Haruhi replied. "I have to go home and cook for my dad."

"Fine, your loss...", and they snuck away.

_Weirdos... _Haruhi pouted. "So, how's everyone today?"

"Ah... Good good!", one of the girls with blonde curly hair smiled.

"Yeah. Have any of you heard of the exchange student?", Haruhi asked, thinking they'll know who this foreigner is.

"Oh, I've heard of him.", a girl with short red hair nodded.

"Me too, me too.", the girl with blonde curly hair said.

"The exchange student is from France! Hear that the student is important to Kyouya in some way.", a girl with glasses and brown hair said.

"Do you know if the student is a boy or girl?", Haruhi cocked her head.

"Umm... I believe a... girl?", muttered the red haired girl.

"Yeah...", agreed the girl with the glasses.

"No, no! The exchange student's a boy!", the blonde haired girl announced.

"Um... No! I could've sworn it was a girl...", the girl with the glasses said.

Haruhi sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. _This was a bad idea..._ "O-oi! You can stop arguing now. Ahaha... I was just curious, wondering if you knew.", Haruhi nervously interrupted them.

"Oh, that's alright Haruhi-kun!", the girl with red hair smiled.

"We do this all the time, right?", the blonde laughed.

The girl with the glasses bobbed her head up and down.

"Haruhi!!!", called the voice of the King.

"Uh! Coming! Sumimasen!", Haruhi waved to the girls and walked over to where Tamaki was sitting on the couch in the room.

Tamaki turned to her. "Haruhi, Kyouya said—"

"Ha-Haruhi?", said a soothing male voice.

The music room quieted, until total silence. Everyone was looking at the door. Haruhi turned to the door. It was open a crack, and she stared at it, narrowing her eyes. A head poked through the door.

"Ah—Haruki?", Haruhi gasped.

"HARUKI???!!!", the host club members and the customers gasped out.

"That's right, Haruki.", Kyouya said, walking in through the door. "The foreign exchange student."

"WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", everyone suddenly shouted out.

Haruki hid behind the door. Haruhi pushed past everyone, and to the door. She opened it more to reveal Haruki. He had dark brown hair and eyes exactly like Haruhi, and wore the male school uniform. He looked up at Haruhi, and stood up straight. He was the same height as her. They looked like clones.

"GAH!!!! TWINS!!!!", Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh? You have a twin...?!", Tamaki fainted.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", all the girls in the room squealed with joy. "TWO HARUHIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hunny followed by Mori went over to Haruhi and Haruki. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan!", he had a confused look. "You have a twin?"

"Yeah...", Haruhi and Haruki said.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"Tell us about yourself Haruki...", Tamaki stared at Haruki as the customers left, and they stayed longer after school.

"Ahem... Um—er.....", Haruki scratched his head. "SO!!! So... I'm Haruhi's twin, Haruki... I moved away to France at the age of 4 with our aunt. I've never seen Haruhi since then, and found out mother died later on. I continued my education in France because our aunt was wealthier than us.", Haruki explained. "I missed Haruhi everyday. I love my twin sister... She would send me mail about school and how dad is. I would send her mail back about school, I even added pictures... You did too Haruhi." Haruhi nodded. "So, you see, Haruhi, I came back because auntie told me I should, and I hear Renge-chan attends here. I heard from her father. I've seen pictures of her too. Is she nice?"

"No.", Tamaki and the twins said.

"Um... Huh? She seems like a great person, but whatever.", Haruki snorted. "So, I can't believe I'm here, attending this—this... this... snobby rich kid school."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SNOBBY???????????", Tamaki and the twins roared in his face.

"Haru-kun! Haru-kun!", Hunny jumped up and down. "Do you like what Haruhi does???"

"Well... I like giant tuna like she does. Really much.", Haruki nodded. "She emails me about you guys a lot. You're Tamaki, you're the Hitachiin twins, and man, Haruhi was right, it's easy to see which is which."

"OH REALLY???", Hikaru sneered.

"Who's who???", Kaoru grinned.

Haruki pointed at Hikaru. "You're Hikaru." Then he pointed at Kaoru. "And you're Kaoru."

Everyone gaped. "AMAZING AMAZING!!!", Hunny smiled, Mori nodding.

"That's my bro.", Haruhi smiled.

"Continuing, you're Kyouya, you're Hunny and you're Mori.", Haruki pointed them all out. "Pleased to meet all of you!"

"So, what does Haruhi... you know say about us?", Tamaki wondered.

"She says so much. How, you're annoying in ever aspect.", Haruki smiled.

Tamaki was in a corner of the room in a flash, giving off a gloomy aura again.

"Eh... Tamaki-senpai...", Haruhi and Haruki said with an anime sweat drop.

"... Whatever, she also said how awesome you guys are. How you guys were always there for her. Always making her feel good when she was down.", Haruki nodded. He glared at Hikaru. "I also heard that you left her alone in the rain while it was **_thundering_**."

"Ah-ah-ah!!! I-I didn't know!!! Come on—I mean!!!", Hikaru frowned.

They all laughed.

"Well, we're not the only twins now Hikaru!", Kaoru slapped Hikaru's back.

"Anyway, I just have stuff to add in for you Haruki.", Kyouya said. "You being Haruhi's twin brother can fill in for Haruhi being in the club for Tamaki, so then, Tamaki can have his dream of Haruhi being a girl."

Tamaki zipped out of the corner. "YES! YES YOU CAN!!!", Tamaki cried happily. "PLEASE! PLEASE DO IT!!!"

Haruki pushed Tamaki away. "First off, Haruhi has a debt to pay off. An 8,000,000 yen debt? Also, we can't just do that. I attend this school as Haruki, not Haruhi, so how can you pull that off? An, Haruhi is my sister, she seems to be enjoying the club, and I think that this is the one place that makes her really really happy. I wouldn't love anything more than to see Haruhi's smiling face. She makes me feel whole, so, no. I won't take Haruhi's place.", Haruki finalized. "Instead... I'd like to join the Host Club."

"Whaaaat???", Hikaru and Kaoru coughed. "Look Haruki, we like you, you're a cool guy, but, we wanna be the only twins! If you and Haruhi start taking our act as twins, what'll we do???"

"Whoa, whoa, guys! Haruhi and I aren't anything like you guys. For one, you probably can't tell you apart at all cause I part my hair the say way as Haruhi.", Haruki snorted. "No complaining, Haruhi and I got this. We're ourselves and no one else. Don't worry at all."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why not?", Tamaki said. "Haruhi will be happy!"

"I concur...", Kyouya breathed.

"Me too me too!", Hunny jumped up and down with his hand up. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Want me to sister?", Haruki turned to Haruhi.

"Of course.", Haruhi made a big smile.

Tamaki sat in his Kingly chair. Then, he pointed at Haruki. "THEN! STARTING TODAY! YOU'LL BE—THE HOST CLUB'S DOG!"

Then, the whole club gaped.


	2. To be a Host

**Chapter 2**

To be a Host

"Senpai, you're crazy! Haruki doesn't owe anything, why does he have to be the dog like I was was!!! Baka!!!", Haruhi shouted at Tamaki, a bolt of lightning behind her.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!", Tamaki raised his arms, and then waved them back at forth. Haruhi crossed her arms. "Gomenasai Haruhi!!!"

"Being since he look exactly like Haruhi, they'll probably be more popular than any of us here.", Kyouya wrote on the paper on his clipboard.

Tamaki looked up at him like a zombie. "Eh?"

"You see, Haruhi is already very popular among the girls even though she is a girl. But this is because she looks like a guy.", Kyouya analyzed. "She is the **natural type **like you say Tamaki... Haruki is probably **exactly. Like. Her.**"

Haruki put up his arms as everyone stared at him. "I-is that so? I would like to confirm that yes. Haruhi and I are exactly a like in every way and aspect except for me being a guy, and her being a girl. And... Dad would've liked to keep it that way...", Haruki looked down at his shoes. "But...", then he looked up glaring at Tamaki, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "You mistook my dear sister a boy! Calling her your **DOG**! You should be ashamed, for you have no manners of being a host at all! I don't see how you can be the most popular here!!! I hear from Father that you even whacked her on the head?! What's the meaning of that??? You're definitely the worst!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!", Tamaki cried.

"Heheh... There's the father's side in him...", Hikaru muttered with an anime sweat drop.

"Neh, neh... What're we going to do with not one but **two** Haruhis Hikaru?", Kaoru muttered back with an anime sweat drop.

"I don't know Kaoru... I don't know...", Hikaru said.

"Neh, neh, Haru-kun!", Hunny bounced over to Haruki who let Tamaki go. "How is it that you're able to figure out who is Hika and who is Kao???"

"Ah.. Hmm...", Haruki tapped his index finger on his chin. "I guess it's the way they act."

_GAH!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HARUHI SAID!!!_ The Host Club thought with anime sweat drops.

"I'd say that Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru in several ways.", Haruki nodded with his eyes closed. ===Absolute 0 malice ^_^ "Yeah, that's the reason. Hikaru is much more immature that Kaoru. His nature is also more devilish.

_GAH!!! THE EXACT SAME MATCH AS HARUHI!!! THEY ARE NATURALLY EVIL!!!_ The Host Club thought with a shocked dark aura coming from them.

Haruhi and Haruki stood by one another smiling innocently. ===Still absolute 0 malice xD

"So, Haruki, you'll...", Tamaki fell to the floor by Haruki's feet, and put up a hand to him. "... You'll join as an official host then..."

Haruki smiled, then laughed. "AHAHA!!! Arigatou Tamaki-senpai!!!"

_At Haruhi and Haruki's house..._

"Haruki-nii, you're joining the same club as me.", Haruhi said, taking off her school jacket. "Just be careful or their baka will rub off on you."

"Nah, I think I can handle them.", Haruki smiled, also taking off his school jacket. "Are you sure?"

"Hm?", Haruhi turned to him before heading to the kitchen. "Sure what?"

"Haruhi, I can easily get you out of that debt. No chiz.", Haruki eyed his twin.

"Well... We'll give it some time... because... I sometimes enjoy the club...", Haruhi looked down at her feet.

"That's not what I mean Haruhi...", Haruki put his forehead to his palm. "Sis, you don't have to do this, and you know I can get you out. They're all great, but, sometimes I worry."

"Then don't worry!", Haruhi snapped. "You don't have to worry because you were never there for me."

_Next morning..._

"Neh, neh, Haruki?", the twins snaked by Haruki's side. "Any secrets you wanna share with us about Haruhi?"

"Dame...", Haruki looked off out the window.

"... Booooorrring...", Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. "You're in the same class as us, aren't you?"

"Same class as Haruhi. Same class as you guys.", Haruki made an annoyed smile with an anime sweat drop.

"HARUKI-NII!", Haruhi called out from behind them. She caught up with them and held Haruki's shoulders. "Neh, gomen about last night."

"Heh, no big deal. I knew you weren't mad at me.", Haruki grinned. "So, tell me, how is it, holding up with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Hikaru and Kaoru===**IGNORED**

"Ah, they're okay. Persistent at times, but they're good.", Haruhi nodded walking by Haruki's side.

"OoOoOh! Haruki-kun and Haruhi-kun at the same time!!!", Girls in the hall squealed. "They're so dreamy!!!"

"Heh... You get that a lot?", Haruki pondered with an anime sweat drop ^_^U

"Well, I'm getting it more now that everyone knows we're twins. It's funny, but I think it's okay to be a host and listen to girls chit chat.", Haruhi smiled. "Not that bad being a boy for high school. It's not like the teachers really care, but as long as I get my education, right?"

"Ha! Yeah.", Haruki nodded. "Oh, this is the classroom?"

"Yeah. My desk is in between Hikaru and Kaoru's.", Haruhi pointed out. "You're desk will be in that empty one behind mine. You won't mind, right?"

"Course not.", Haruki grinned.

"A-ano...", a quieted voice muttered.

Haruki turned around to find a girl with curly black hair. "Ah, hime!", Haruki said. He bowed. "What can I do for you?"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in at the sight and stifled a laugh. _Just like Milord!_

"A-ah! Are you being taught by Tamaki-senpai?", the girl blushed.

"Hm? That clown? Nope. I'm all Haruki.", he grinned.

"Oh! You're Haruki! I-I didn't—"

Haruki laughed. "Don't worry, happens all the time. Haruhi and I are already used to it. It doesn't matter."

"Heheh... Okay... I just...", the girl bit her lip, blushing and ran away to her group of friends in the back.

"EeEeEeE!!! You did it!", the two pairs of twins heard one of the girls say.

"This is going to be a loooong rest of the year...", all four of them laughed.

_After School..._

"WE'RE LATE!!!", Haruhi exclaimed, darting down the school hallways, Haruki following right behind her.

"HARUHI! IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS???", Haruki laughed out loud.

"MOST OF THE TIME, BUT THAT'S WHAT WE GET FOR READING THAT BOOK!", Haruhi laughed, then she gaped with with anime sweat drop *O*U "WE FORGOT TO CHECK OUT THE BOOK!!!"

"OH THANKS FOR REMINDING ME NOW!", Haruki tapped her head lightly as they continued running until they got to Music Room 3. They both fell to the floor, catching their breath and laughing. Then, the door flew open, hitting Haruki on the face. "ACK!" He fell on his back, dazed.

"Oh, you're late again Haruhi!", Hikaru and Kaoru said. "And Rookie's late too! What is with you two?"

Tamaki pushed past Hikaru and Kaoru. He pointed at Haruki, who snapped out of his trance of being hit by the door. "Being late on the first day is a no go **rookie**!"

"Save it for later senpai...", Haruhi and Haruki frowned up at him.

"... Fine! Come in! I'll teach you how to be a perfect host! Haruhi! You're customers are waiting.", Tamaki said uneasily.

**Undergoing training...**

"First, Haruki! When you approach your customer—offering some kind of gift is essential!", Tamaki said, pulling out a rose. "Chocolates are for very special events, so a rose is all that is needed! A certain kind of catch phrase is also very good when greeting your customer! Lets say, _Hime... When I saw you walk in, my breath was stolen my the wind of your entrance... Please, allow me to serve you well..._", Tamaki cooed bowing, giving a rose to one of his customers.

_Neh... There was a word for people like this..._ Haruki thought watching Tamaki, but not listening.

"—to come over and drink tea, you must always accept! In the kindest matter of course! Use words like, _Hime, beautiful, morning sun, glistening moon, gorgeous, admirable_ and stuff!", Tamaki shoved a thick book in Haruki's hands. "That is a dictionary of all the words and phrases you should use to always please your customer(s). Continuing with tea or drinks, you put your pinky finger under the cup for cushion so that the cup doesn't make a loud noise.", Tamaki demonstrated.

_I would like to ask Haruhi for help, but she's busy....._ Haruki said to himself, glaring at Tamaki with an anime sweat drop .U

"—treat her like she's the queen! Like so—", Tamaki walked over to one of his customers and took her hand. "_Hime... Your eyes have captured my gaze. I would like to serve you always, and to never leave your side. Let me take you... give you... whatever or wherever your beating heart desires..._", Tamaki smiled.

"EeEeEeeeeeEEEeE", the girl blushed, screaming.

_How troublesome, is this really how the girls here at Ouran(meaning rich girls)act? I thought different and more upper/higher classed._ Haruki groaned._ They're nothing but ordinary people, not from another dimension like I had thought... Oh!_ "I got it!", Haruki tapped a small fist in his hand, also struggling to hold the book Tamaki handed him.

"REALLY??? THIS IS ALL GETTING TO YOU?", Tamaki's eyes sparkled, and he made a face like a small cat =3

Haruki tapped his chin with his index finger. "Obnoxious." ===0 Malice

Tamaki gaped with a sweat drop *O*U and ran to a corner of the room, sitting, and giving off his usual gloomy aura. "He's just like Haruhi, I thought I would be able to move him, and make him understand how to be a princely host, hoo hoo..."

"Gah—senpai!", Haruki muttered, one eye brow up. "Haruhiii—"

"It's okay Haruki-nii, he's like that a lot...", Haruhi answered, knowing what he would ask.

"Hai, hai...", Haruki frowned. "Senpai... Don't do this..."

"How can I when you don't value my efforts?", Tamaki cried ToT

Hikaru grabbed Haruki in his arms. "Don't worry about Milord! Like Haruhi said, he's always like this."

"Just do what you like! Hey, since you're twins with Haruhi, you can be the devil type like us!", Kaoru grinned.

"That is... IF HARUHI WANTS TO!", the two said loudly.

"Dame.", she answered plainly.

"... Okay, we don't want you two copying us anyway.", Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms, then walked away to their customers.

"S-so... Haruhi's the **natural type**?", Haruki pondered to himself.

"That's right.", Kyouya said behind him, and Haruki jumped out of shock.

"K-Kyouya-senpai!", he frowned.

"We have different types of hosts here.", Kyouya plainly sighed, writing on his clipboard. "All girls have different tastes, no? The girls that designate Tamaki are more interested in the princely types. Those prince characters that come to the princess's every beck and call.", he informed. Haruki raised an eyebrow. "Then there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The devilish types. They're troublemakers, and pretty much break the rules. Their homo-ness+incest-ness=popularity among their customers. Next is Hunny-senpai. He's the lolita-shota type. The kind that's just cute and smiling all around. Mori-senpai is the wild type."

"Eh? For what reason?", Haruki made a face -.-u

"The quiet, stoic type is more for him, but let Tamaki do what he likes. Finally, you have your sister, Haruhi. She's the natural type like we said. Just being herself and complimenting her customers in a natural way is just her.", Kyouya explained. "Are you that type too?"

"Hn... Why split them into types?", Haruki said loudly for everyone to hear. The music room grew quiet. All eyes were on Haruki. "I understand that girls and guys like different kinds of people. That's also what started racism. Because some people only liked certain people. Now, lets not get off topic. I'm sure that Hikaru and Kaoru do a great job with their customers. Also Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi. They're all doing good. I guess even Tamaki-senpai.", Haruki stated. "However, it doesn't matter what race, or what gender. I mean, I could seriously care less if I were a girl or a guy."

_GUH!!! HE'S JUST LIKE HARUHI!!!_ The Host Club gave off a shocked aura ~~~ *^* ~~~

"It doesn't mean we have just call ourselves a certain type, right? All you lovely girls in this room would be delighted to be with anyone of us hosts here, cool, wild, lolita-shota, devil, prince, or natural, right?", he grinned.

"!!! Yess! YESS!!!", the girls squealed.

"So, I need not to choose a type of guy I want to be, and just be myself with Haruhi, right?", Haruki ran a hand through his hair, sending off shoujo sprinkles.

"EEEeeeeeeEeeeeEEEE!!!", The girls wailed happily. "HARUHI-KUN AND HARUKI-KUN ARE THE YIN AND YANG TYPE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EH?!", Haruhi and Haruki gaped with an anime sweat drop.

O_OU + O_OU = WTFJH?????????????????????????????????????????????

(What the f*ck just happened)


End file.
